Ron's Promise
by Beci
Summary: When Hermione recieves a letter from home with some devastating news, Ron realises his true feelings for her. Now that he knows he loves her, how can he tell her?
1. The Letter

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer**: The characters in this fan fiction are property of J.K. Rowling

"Well," Ron stated with what he hoped sounded like optimism, "at least we've got one of the positions filled." He didn't like the tone of his voice, it sounded oddly hearty, much like Harry's had been when Ron had been made prefect the previous year.

Exasperated Harry looked at him and said, "Our first match, against Slytherin, is a month away, Ron. There is absolutely no way we are going to be back up to our usual standard by then. No way and I don't think I can deal with listening to Malfoy if they win." Harry looked back down gloomily at the floor as they made their way but up to the common room.

They had just spent the last two hours down at the quidditch pitch, trying to find a suitable replacement for Angelina Johnson, who had left at the end of their fifth year. After some deliberation, Harry, being the newly appointed captain, had picked Ginny as the new chaser, since he would be taking over the seeker position again now that Professor Umbridge's ban had been lifted. Ron couldn't understand why Harry had hesitated about choosing her as chaser. She was by far the best out of all who had turned up. However, to be honest, that wasn't much of a compliment to Ginny, Gryffindor just seemed to be lacking new talent this year.

"It could be worse mate," Ron commented bracingly as he clapped Harry on the back. Harry simply nodded and continued to stare at the flagstone floor. Ron knew something else was bothering Harry. Ever since the war had begun over the summer Harry had been more withdrawn. Harry had never even mentioned Sirius since his death at the end of their fifth year. Both he and Hermione had tried to get Harry to open up a couple of times, only to have Harry's anger unleashed upon them. They had both come to the conclusion that Harry would talk when he was ready. Ron just hoped that it would be sometime soon because he couldn't stand seeing his friend like this.

They continued to make their way up to Gryffindor Tower in silence, Harry looking as sullen as ever. When they reached the portrait Harry stopped abruptly.

"Actually Ron," Harry muttered, "I'm starved, I'm going to go down to the kitchens and get something to eat." Harry quickly turned and headed back down the stairs, shoulders hunched, his eyes fixed on the floor. Harry had been going off alone a lot lately, which Ron didn't think was really helping matters.

A deep sigh escaped Ron as he watched one of his best friends disappear down the hallway. They had briefly tried Ginny with the whole team after her selection. The training session had been a complete disaster. The new chasers didn't seem to work well as a team, like Katie, Alicia and Angelina had, that was obvious to everyone. However, now that it wasn't his fault the practices were going so terribly and Ron was finding it rather difficult to feel too worried about it. He had faith in his team. _But Harry is captain, _thought Ron as he gave the password, (oddsboddikins, _and it makes him look bad if we don't win._

As he clambered through the portrait hole, (a task growing more difficult the taller he grew, a sound pushed all thoughts of Harry and quidditch from Ron's mind. It sounded like a sniffing, like someone was crying. He looked curiously around the deserted common room. He and Harry had obviously been a long time getting changed, everyone else appeared to have retired for the night.

Ron spotted her, sitting curled up in an armchair, staring blankly at the glowing embers in the fireplace. Her cheeks were glistening with tears and her eyes were red and watery. She angrily swiped some tears from her blotchy face before dissolving into a renewed fit of sobs. The sight was enough to break Ron's heart.

"Hermione," he whispered. He walked quickly over to his other best friend, crouched down before her, looked worriedly into her eyes. A crumpled piece of parchment rested on Hermione's lap. She pushed it towards him without saying a word. He silently read;

_My dearest Hermione,_

_Please try to stay calm. This will be difficult to accept and I hate to have to put this news in writing, but I have no choice. I have been forced to go into hiding. You – Know – Who attacked the dental practice yesterday. I'm so sorry love, but dad's dead. I had to be the one to tell you this, even if that meant doing it via owl post. Try not to worry about me. I am safe and Dumbledore is making arrangements for me to visit you. Perhaps in the next week or two. Don't despair my dear._

_All my love, _

_Mum _

_xxx_

Ron gulped and stared at the tear stained letter. Dumbledore had taken Ron, Hermione and Harry aside at the start of term and told them to prepare for the worst in the coming months, but none of them had expected anything like this, or at least not so soon. Slowly he raised his eyes to find Hermione gazing intently, almost desperately, at him. Her crying had ceased, but Ron could see the despair and disbelief etched onto her tanned face, embedded into her beautiful, deep brown eyes.

Ron reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of Hermione's face. As his hand gently brushed her cheek, her eyes closed for the briefest of moments before the flood gates opened once more.

"Oh, Ron," she moaned, the sadness in her voice stabbed painfully at Ron's heart and made his eyes sting. Hermione slowly slid down from her armchair and sat on the floor next to Ron. Once again, she raised her eyes to his, and he enveloped her in a tight embrace. Ron felt her weight lean completely against him, felt her body shudder violently as the tears continued to cascade down her beautiful face. He tightened his grip on her, pulled her body as close as possible, her face buried into his shoulder. Ron hastily brushed the tears from his own face; he had to be strong for Hermione now.

"It's not fair," Hermione sobbed, her voice muffled by Ron's robes, "It's just not fair."

"I know it isn't," Ron mumbled, raising one hand and gently stroking her bushy brown hair, making what he hoped were comforting sounds. He knew it wasn't fair, Hermione had never done anything to deserve this pain; except come from a muggle family. It didn't make any sense to Ron.

"Listen to me Hermione," he said softly, as she slowly disengaged her face from his shoulder and looked cautiously up at him, "you'll never be alone. No matter what happens, I won't let you be alone. I promise." He looked deep into her eyes and she smiled weakly, the sadness that consumed her seemed to lessen a fraction.

"Thank you," she breathed softly. Ron gently brushed his lips across her forehead and pulled Hermione close once again. Only this time she didn't resume her crying. She remained still and quiet in his arms. Ron could hear her breathing start to quieten and slow.

How long they stayed like that, when Hermione had fallen asleep and whether or not Harry had come back Ron didn't know. His whole world revolved around Hermione as he lay in the dark, silent common room with her draped across his body. He did know that he loved her, and that he would keep his promise until the day he died.

Ron sighed as he stared at the fading fire. He had to tell her his feelings. He didn't know how much longer he could pretend they didn't exist. It was just that he didn't know how to do that now, with her having so much to cope with already. Nevertheless, Ron knew he couldn't keep this from Hermione for much longer.

A/N; thanks go to Shawna for beta reading.


	2. Harry's mistake

**Chapter 2**

Ron awoke abruptly next morning to the sound of someone moving noisily around the dormitory. He let out a huge yawn as he sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, trying to focus his vision. Ron had got to bed very late last night. He had waited ages to wake Hermione up, reluctant to lose the feeling of her weight curled up against him.

He looked across the room to see Harry angrily going through his trunk, throwing things violently out onto the floor. Ron glanced around. It must have been late as Seamus, Dean and Neville were nowhere to be seen. Or perhaps they had made a quick exit when they saw what kind of a mood Harry was in. That looked like a very enticing option to Ron as he sat and watched incredulously as his best friend ignored his gaze and continued his search.

"What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you this morning?" Ron enquired, still gaping at him. At this question Harry looked up at Ron and stopped his rummaging, glaring at him. Ron looked at the floor, not wanting to enrage Harry further. Tact was not Ron's strong point.

"Hermione is what is wrong this morning!" Harry fumed, his cheeks tinged with red. Ron didn't answer, he simply continued to stare at the floor. "How dare she tell me to grow up? She has no idea! She's just off in her own little world, she doesn't have a clue about real problems!" Harry trailed off, muttering furiously to himself, and began to root through his trunk once again. Ron was starting to wonder what he was looking for.

Ron was at a loss for words. Harry obviously didn't know about Hermione's father yet, and Ron didn't want to be the one to tell him. Ron looked up to find Harry's brilliant green eyes fixed on him.

"Don't tell me you're going to support her!" Harry said in a voice of deadly calm, still looking pointedly at him.

Ron sighed once more. It looked as if he didn't have much of a choice. He couldn't let them become divided, they all had to support each other now.

"Listen mate. I know you're going through a rough time what with Sirius and everything…" Ron trailed off as Harry looked daggers at him, as he always did if they mentioned his late godfather. "The point is," Ron continued, "she knows exactly how you're hurting." Harry's gaze softened slightly, taking on an enquiring look. "Her mum wrote to her last night. Her dad's been killed by…by You-Know-Who."

The colour drained from Harry's face as he flopped backwards onto his bed and groaned.

After about five minutes of silence Ron stood up and dressed hastily. "I'd better go find her," he said glancing at Harry before walking to the door. "You didn't know Harry, she'll forgive you," He added softly, looking down at his best friend who was now staring fixedly at the ceiling. Ron could see his face shining with tears.

Ron quickly made his way down to the common room, hoping Hermione would be there or maybe someone who had seen her recently. He glanced around the scarlet and gold room but she wasn't there. Ignoring the rumbles from his empty stomach Ron climbed awkwardly out of the portrait hole, cursing his father for being so tall as he went, and wondered where would be a good place to begin his search.

"Ron!" he looked around at the shout of his name to see his baby sister Ginny coming towards him looking grave. "Have you seen Harry?" she asked slightly breathlessly, as if she had been running.

"Dormitory." He replied simply, pointing to the portrait hole, before slowly walking off, not catching his sister's eye. He didn't want to let Ginny know how angry he really was about Harry's insensitivity to Hermione. He knew Harry was depressed but there was no need to lash out at himself and Hermione. Neither did he want Harry to know how he really felt about their argument. That would only serve to incense him more and to be completely fair to his friend, he hadn't known about Hermione's father, and certainly wouldn't have said anything had he known.

"She ran outside Ron. She usually goes to the lake." Ron was surprised to find Ginny being so forthcoming, especially after he had just been so cold. He smiled gratefully at his sister and she smiled slightly in reply before reciting the password and disappearing, presumably to talk to Harry. _At least that might cheer him up_, Ron thought hopefully. It had been obvious to everyone over the past summer that Ginny's feelings for Harry were beginning to return.

On Ginny's advice, Ron began to descend the many flights of stairs and went out of the front doors upon reaching the entrance hall.

As he stepped out of the doors the cold hit him forcefully. With all the blazing fireplaces and woolen robes Ron hadn't realised how cold it had gotten. The wind whipped his hair about his face and burned his eyes, making it difficult to see as they began to water.

As Ron neared the lake he saw Hermione sitting at the edge. She was staring out across its stormy surface, hugging her legs tightly to her chest with her Gryffindor scarf pulled up to just above her nose. Her hair was blowing wildly around her face, but she didn't seem to notice. Needless to say, she didn't notice Ron approach.

As he moved closer Ron could see that she was shivering violently, but she wasn't crying, something for which he was relieved. He walked up silently behind her and removed his cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders.

As he put the cloak on her she jumped, obviously startled out of her reverie. She gave him a quizzical look as he sat down beside her, not saying a word.

"He doesn't mean any of it you know." Ron told Hermione, looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "It's the anger talking, not Harry."

Hermione held his gaze as she lowered her scarf and whispered "I know." They then both looked away, out across the grey, violent waves on the lake.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Ron saw Hermione shudder. He looked at her face to see her lips and nose were bright red from the bitter cold. He tapped her gently on the shoulder and stood up. He looked down at her and offered her his hand, which she gratefully accepted.

As he helped her up, Ron couldn't help but notice how beautiful and innocent she looked when she was in one of her frequent pensive moments. He could just blurt it all out now; how he loved her more than life itself, how he would sacrifice everything just to see her smile.

Ron mentally shook himself. Now wasn't the time and he knew it. Hermione was worried about Harry and her mother and was probably catching pneumonia as he watched her.

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione, trying to warm her up and they began to walk slowly back up to the castle. He didn't notice how she shivered slightly when he took her hand or put his arms around her, or how she was looking at his face now, smiling slightly to herself.


	3. The Christmas List

**Chapter 3**

Put my name down while you're at it Harry," Ron requested. Harry was currently adding his name to the list of those staying at Hogwarts over Christmas.

"Add me too please," Hermione said quietly, not looking up from her lunch. Dumbledore had spoken to them the previous evening and had explained that it would be best if they didn't return to Grimmauld Place over the holidays. Hermione had been upset, and it was evident to Ron she still was upset about it. Even though the Headmaster had promised to work something out for Hermione's mother to visit her, it seemed apparent to everyone that the visit was not going to take place over the Christmas holidays. Ron suspected Harry was rather glad to not have to go back to Grimmauld Place. They had to practically drag him kicking and screaming to get him there in the summer. Ron, himself, wasn't too bothered where they spent Christmas, as long as they were all together. Harry was much easier to be around now that he had calmed down. He had been much less irritable and short tempered since Hermione had received her mother's letter. As for Hermione, well, Ron didn't care what sort of mood she was in as long as he was with her.

"There's only the three of us and Ginny staying from Gryffindor this Christmas," Harry informed his friends as he sat back down after having returned the list to Professor McGonagall at the staff table.

This news cheered Ron. They had once before had the run of the entire Gryffindor Tower, and it had been a great two weeks. Granted, this Christmas promised to be a fairly subdued one, but at least he might get a chance to talk to Hermione.

Ron's stomach flipped at the thought of talking to her. Ever since that moment by the lake Ron had been trying to figure out what he was going to say to her. That was the easy part; it was how to say it and not sound like a complete idiot that worried him.

"Right," Hermione said as she put her cutlery down, stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder, "I'm going to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Are you two coming?"

Ron hastily ate the last few bits of his steak and kidney pie and stood up also. He looked down expectantly at Harry who showed no signs of moving.

"I'll meet you there. I'm not done yet. Besides, I need to speak to Madame Hooch about booking the quidditch pitch before she disappears," Harry explained, looking towards the top table to check their quidditch instructor and referee was still there. She was, talking solemnly with Professor Sprout.

Ron nodded at his friend and followed Hermione's lead out of the great hall towards their next lesson. They walked in silence until they reached the classroom door. Needless to say, they were the first ones to arrive. As they waited in the corridor Ron looked at Hermione. He couldn't make out her expression.

"Are you okay 'Mione? You've been…" Ron paused, how could he phrase this? "Quiet…today," he finished lamely. He knew she wasn't okay. Why would she be? But he had to give her a chance to talk if she wanted to. Besides, he couldn't stand this awkward silence that had descended on them.

She was silent for a moment, as if pondering her answer. "I will be okay. I'm just a bit," she paused while she searched for the right words, Ron looking at her concernedly, "disappointed about having to stay here. I had hoped I might get to see mum at Christmas."

Ron simply nodded, he had been right. As Ron continued to look into her eyes he saw them begin to glisten. Ron didn't want to see her cry again. He moved towards her and started to put his arm around her but as he did she pulled away, wiping the single tear away that had leaked down her face. "I'll be fine," she told him firmly, "really I will."

Ron looked at the floor, confused. _Why had she moved away from him?_ Ron began to wonder if telling Hermione he was madly in love with her really was a good thing to do. He hadn't really thought about what would happen after he did it. Rejection hadn't even entered his mind. However, now it had, it petrified him. _What if they couldn't even be around each other for embarrassment?_

Ron was saved from these thoroughly depressing thoughts by the bell signalling the start of afternoon lessons, and the arrival of the rest of his next class. As they filed into the classroom Ron began to dwell once more on Hermione's reaction.

"Check mate!" Harry announced triumphantly to the Gryffindor common room slightly louder than was necessary. Ron didn't respond. "Earth to Ron!" his friend said as he waved a hand sarcastically in front of Ron's face.

"What? Oh yeah. Well done mate," uttered Ron, who had not been paying any attention to the game whatsoever. This was evident as Harry had never beaten him, or anyone but Neville, at wizard's chess, and Ron had never lost to anyone but his father. Ron could feel Harry staring at him intently. He knew Harry was going to ask him what was wrong. Ron just didn't want to talk about it.

Sure enough Harry enquired, "Is something up?"

_Yeah, _Ron thought, _the girl I love can't stand to be too near me and I feel like a complete idiot for ever thinking she could ever love me back and I'm starving._

That was the only explanation Ron could come up with; that Hermione didn't have any feelings for him, and didn't even want to be comforted by him any more. This thought was breaking Ron's heart. He had really started to consider the possibility that she might like him after what had happened when she had got that letter from her mother. Ron cringed with embarrassment at even having begun to think she might be interested in him. He had missed dinner because he wanted more time alone to think. In Ron's opinion that alone time was testimony to how seriously he cared for Hermione.

"I'm fine," he lied, reminded forcefully of Hermione's words earlier that day. The memory of that single tear spilling down her beautiful face made Ron want to scream. He had to get out of the common room. He understood now why Harry wanted to be alone so often. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed," Ron muttered as he stood up and headed towards the spiral staircase that led to the boy's dormitory.

"But, it's only 8 o'clock…" he heard Harry trail off before turning the first bend and going out of ear shot.

When Ron reached their dormitory it was empty. He slammed the door and threw himself down onto his bed, pounding his fists into the soft feather pillow.


	4. Malfoy's Mystery

**Chapter 4**

"It's weird, he doesn't usually stay," Harry commented, stating the obvious in Ron's opinion. They had just heard that Malfoy and his cronies were staying at Hogwarts over Christmas too. This was most unusual because the trio had often been ridiculed by Malfoy for staying at Hogwarts over the holiday instead of returning home.

"I wonder why," said Hermione thoughtfully, turning a quill over and over in her hands. She gazed into the fire as if searching for the answer to her question.

Ron couldn't help but notice how stunning she looked when she was thinking; especially when she bit her lower lip, like she was right now.

Ron cursed himself. Ever since Hermione had shrugged him off outside Defence Against the Dark Arts, he had been trying to get her off his mind. It was proving much more difficult than he had anticipated. Hermione, however, was acting as if nothing had happened, and had in fact cheered up considerably in the last few days. Ron took this as further evidence that she didn't like him. What else could it be, if she was more cheerful now that he was being more distant with her? Ron couldn't come up with any other answer.

"His family is probably just…busy…or something," Ron hazarded a guess. He didn't feel too interested in the subject. It had been a depressing enough blow without them dwelling on it.

Ron looked around to see his two best friends staring at him, open mouthed. He threw them a questioning look.

"I bet that's exactly what it is," Hermione said darkly, and laid the quill gently down on the table, before sighing, long and low.

Then suddenly Ron understood what they were thinking. When Lucius Malfoy was imprisoned at the end of last term, it had been reported to the Order that his wife, Narcissa, had replaced him as Voldemort's servant. Now Draco's father had been released, it meant that they both were Death Eaters now, and were no doubt performing some horrific errand over Christmas.

A feeling of dread suddenly threatened to engulf Ron. For some reason, he was now worried that these plans would somehow involve Hermione.

Ron had spent some time trying to understand why Voldemort had attacked the Grangers, and had only one theory. They were trying to intimidate or provoke Harry. Ron was actually quite proud of this theory, he thought it made perfect sense. Of course, if it was true, it was horrendous, so he hadn't dared to share his theory with either of his friends. Harry didn't need another reason to feel guilty and he was not keen to break Hermione's new found cheer; no matter how much it hurt him.

Despite attempting to put some distance between himself and Hermione, Ron found that he couldn't leave her alone for too long. He grew anxious about her. Ron was fully aware that he still loved the girl and that he would protect her against everything and anyone. But he had to protect his own heart too, for it was breaking more and more each time he saw her.

"My god, I am never going to get this," Ron huffed, screwing up his millionth piece of parchment and throwing it angrily into the fireplace. He was absolutely sick of potions, why he had taken it was absolutely beyond him.

"Ron, just calm down," Hermione soothed.

_How can she be so patient with me? _Ron pondered. He had been trying to work out the method for this potion for about two hours now. Needless to say, Hermione had finished it about an hour ago.

"I just can't…" Ron began to say before he was cut off.

"Ronald Weasley. If you say that one more time I will hex you into oblivion. Now, do you want to become an Auror?" Hermione demanded, staring intently into his eyes.

Ron nodded mutely, feeling his face begin to flush. His high ambition still embarrassed him. Ron was confident that a lot of people thought that he was dreaming, that he wasn't clever enough for such a demanding profession.

"Right then. You need to do this then, don't you?" her voice had softened now, as had her gaze. She didn't look at Ron like that often, but when she did, he just wanted to grab her and kiss her and…

"Ron?" Hermione interrupted his train of thought.

"Um, err…" Ron desperately tried to focus on the matter in hand, "Yes, potions, I mean, I do need to do it. Yes. Okay. Right."

Hermione looked at him curiously, shook her head and launched into yet another explanation of the potion.

After about half an hour, Ron had made far more progress with his essay, and was actually beginning to understand it. However, he was once again unpleasantly interrupted by his other friend clambering through the portrait hole with a face like thunder.

Ron looked at Hermione who shrugged in response as Harry stormed over to them, his jaw set and his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Blimey mate, what's wro…" Ron trailed off in amazement as he watched Harry punch the stone wall in fury, loudly cursing.

Hermione sat curled up in her seat, watching Harry with a mixture of concern, astonishment and fear. Ron couldn't blame her. He had never seen Harry in such a rage before. Both were completely dumbfounded.

Harry had thrown himself into a seat next to Ron and began to nurse his now bleeding knuckles, when Ron finally found his voice.

"Explain," Ron said hoarsely, for want of anything better to say. He hadn't thought "nice punch" was appropriate, especially seeing as now Harry was now looking like he regretted that action while he mopped up the blood with his robes.

Harry scowled at his rapidly bruising hand and muttered fiercely, "Malfoy," along with some other words which Ron knew his mother would never approve of.

Neither Ron nor Hermione were particularly surprised. Malfoy had definitely grown worse this year, and Harry's temper was more close to the surface than ever before, which was saying something when you looked at how bad he was last year.

Harry looked up slowly to see Ron and Hermione gazing at him expectantly. Ron wanted to hear this. No, he needed to hear this.

"He just…well…he's just being a Malfoy," Harry finished lamely. Hermione looked daggers at Harry. Ron eyed Harry with confusion. _That isn't all, Harry is keeping something from us, _Ron thought

Hermione continued to stare angrily at Harry for a few moments, but when it became clear he was saying no more she stood up and ran towards her dormitory, audibly sobbing. Ron watched her go, and wished desperately that he could follow her and comfort her.

Instead, he returned his gaze to Harry who was now watching him seriously.

"I couldn't tell her. She's got enough to worry about," Harry said wearily, the wrath gradually ebbing away. Ron gulped. He thought it might have been something to do with Hermione.

"He said, amongst many things," Harry added bitterly, "that 'we had better watch out over Christmas.' That we, as he put it, 'shouldn't let the Mudblood stray too far.' I wanted to knock that bloody smirk off his face."

Whilst Harry had been talking, the anger had been building up in Ron. He took a deep breathe to steady himself, now shaking with rage.

"If he so much as touches Hermione, I'll kill him," Ron threatened, deadly calm. He could see he had frightened Harry. But Ron was serious. No-one would harm Hermione, he had promised her that, and he intended to keep that promise, no matter what he had to do.

A/N; Sorry it's taken so long to update, I know it's annoying but I'll try not to be so slow in future. Thanks again to Shawna for beta reading and everyone for reviewing.


	5. Secrets and Snow

**Chapter 5**

"Ron, I can go the library perfectly well by myself, thank you," declared Hermione.

Ron had spent the last week of term escorting Hermione to all of her classes. Though he and Harry both knew Malfoy was mostly talk, Ron was not willing to give him any chance to hurt her.

"I know you can go alone. But-", Ron was cut off by a harsh, impatient voice.

"I do not know what has gotten into you this week Ron, but I will not be followed everywhere I go," Hermione ranted as she looked up at him defiantly. Ron looked at Harry for support, Harry, however simply shrugged.

"I just-", again he was cut off.

"I know. But no-one is going to jump out from behind a suit of armour and hex me Ron. Not with Dumbledore here." Hermione's voice was softer now, and Ron thought he saw something in her eyes, something he hadn't noticed before. He couldn't put his finger on it. However, everything was pushed straight out of his mind when she gently laid a hand on his arm and squeezed it reassuringly, before giving him a small smile and heading off towards the library.

As he watched her walk away, Ron let out the breath he had been holding whilst she had touched him. After she had gone from his sight, lost in the sea of pupils heading for the train station to go home for Christmas. Ron slowly turned to face Harry, only to find his best friend smirking at him.

"You look like Malfoy with that face," Ron commented, hoping to wipe the look from Harry's face.

It worked. Harry's smirk slid straight off his face, only to be replaced by a look of deep disgust at resembling the Slytherin in any way.

They began to make their way back to Gryffindor Tower in silence. Ron was trying to think of a topic to bring up, and was just about to comment on their latest Defence Against the Dark Arts assignment, when Harry broke the silence.

"So, how long have you liked her?" he asked conversationally.

Ron tripped over the hem of his robes in surprise and landed flat on his face. He blushed a deep crimson as he picked himself up and dusted off his robes.

_Oh Merlin. Am I that obvious? _Ron thought desperately, looking carefully at Harry, trying not to give any more away. Harry was grinning at him, looking highly amused at having caught Ron off his guard.

"Liked who?" Ron asked, trying, and seriously failing, to act as if he had no idea what his friend was talking about. He started walking again, hoping to seem nonchalant.

Harry burst out laughing and stayed on the spot, but was quickly silenced by a glare from Ron, and ran to catch up with him.

"Oh come on Ron. D'you think I'm stupid?" Harry exclaimed in exasperation, looking incredulously at him. Ron didn't answer. He simply continued to tread the path that led to the Tower, staring straight ahead. After a couple more minutes of silence, it was once again Harry who spoke first.

"I see the way you look at Hermione, mate. I know you like her. Actually, I think you lo-"

"Harry, drop it, will you?" Ron snapped. He was not going to listen to Harry talk about this. After all, Harry had no idea how he felt about Hermione. He did love her; but Harry had no idea how much and Ron not about to announce his feelings to Harry.

_You have to tell Hermione before you can tell Harry. _A voice said inside his head. Ron tried to ignore the voice, but it was getting louder and louder each day.

And so, he made up his mind, to tell Hermione over the Christmas holiday. No matter what; by the time school started back, Hermione would know how he felt.

The thought made Ron feel sick. But he had to do it; especially if other people knew.

"Ron. Ron. RON!"

Ron awoke on the first day of the holidays being shaken roughly by Harry. Ron grunted and grudgingly opened one eye. Harry was stood by his bedside looking thoroughly excited. Ron couldn't help but smile sleepily; he hadn't seen a smile like that on Harry for months.

Harry turned and walked over to the window, leaning on the sill, gazing out across the castle grounds.

Ron slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He stretched as he pulled the feather duvet from him and stood up, walking across to where Harry was standing. He shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to warm up. He peered out over Harry's shoulder and gasped.

It was breathtaking. It had snowed heavily overnight, blanketing the grounds in a glistening white coat. It looked just like a scene out of a snow globe which his dad had brought home from work once.

"Alright!" Ron said determinedly, suddenly very awake and happily anticipating a day of energetic snow ball fights. He walked over to his trunk and threw on some clothes, pulling on his gold and scarlet scarf and hat, knowing how cold it must be out there.

Once ready, he and Harry set off down the stairs, across the common room and out of the portrait hole to grab some breakfast.

The Great Hall was almost empty. There were three pupils at the Ravenclaw table, two at the Hufflepuff table and Ginny and Hermione. Ron couldn't help but notice the absence of Malfoy and his henchmen. It was all too obvious whilst the school was so empty. They walked quickly over to the girls and sat down.

As Ron began ladling steaming porridge into a dish, he felt someone watching him. He looked up to find Hermione sat looking at him, wrapped up warm just as he was. His heart leapt into his throat to see her sat there looking at him. He forced a smile onto his face, hoping he didn't look too stupid. Hermione simply smiled back, making Ron's heart go again.

Ron went back to his breakfast with renewed hope.

_Maybe, _he allowed himself to think, _just maybe_.

Fifteen minutes later the foursome walked out of the main doors into the fresh, sparkling snow. They were obviously the first to venture out on to the pure, untouched snow.

"Wow," he heard Hermione breathe softly beside him as she gazed across the snow scape. "It's stunning," Hermione said as if talking to herself. Ron smiled because she had a knack of accidentally describing herself.

Ron laughed as Ginny ran out across the grounds, making paths in the snow with her footsteps. After a few seconds, Harry and Hermione followed, both laughing heartily.

Ron stood and watched Hermione as a snowball from Ginny hit her on the back of the head. Ron couldn't suppress a smile when she whirled round, snow already in her hand, and hurled it back at Ginny, hitting her in the stomach. Hermione stood looking at Ginny triumphantly, until another hit her in the leg. With that, Hermione began to run after Ginny, chasing her across the grounds, but not coming anywhere near catching her.

Ron looked around to see where Harry was. He was sat in the snow a little away from him with a pile of snow balls at his side, watching Ron intently.

Harry slowly shook his head and looked in the direction of Hermione's shrill giggles and screeches, and back at Ron. He gave Ron another look of complete disbelief.

"You can't keep secrets from me mate," Harry stated plainly, before lobbing a snowball in Ron's direction. Ron dodged the assault and raised his eyebrows at Harry who continued to sit staring at him knowingly.

"I guess not," Ron replied resignedly, before helping Harry up, gathering up some snow and heading off in the girls direction.

Ron hadn't noticed they were being watched and as they headed off after the girls a silent figure slipped away into the darkness of the forest.


	6. Another letter another mystery

**Chapter 6**

"That is not true Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, playfully pushing him as they made their way back up to the castle. He had been teasing her about her exam results, and she was for once taking it with good humour. In fact, Hermione had been uncharacteristically feminine and giggly all day. Ron supposed it was just the snow. Still, it felt nice to have her attention for once.

The foursome made their way back through the castle doors and up to Gryffindor Tower, still laughing and smiling about the day's events. Ron couldn't remember having so much fun. It had been a long time since he had seen Hermione or even Harry so contented.

"Listen guys," Harry said as they all flopped down wearily into armchairs in front of the roaring fire that illuminated common room, "Ginny and I were kind of thinking about going, erm," he paused again and looked very uncomfortable. Ginny herself was beginning to flush. "Well, going for a bit of a, well, walk this evening," He finished in a rush, looking back and forth between his two best friends, obviously asking for approval.

"And? Why you telling us?" Ron said, oblivious. Ginny coloured deeper and Harry looked at Hermione in exasperation. Ron too looked over to Hermione, clearly perplexed. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh…" Ron muttered, quickly looking at the floor. He had always known that he wanted his little sister to go out with Harry. That way she wouldn't get hurt and Ron would know she was safe. Now that it was becoming a reality he felt a bit differently. "Ok," he managed, "that's fine with me." _Well, _Ron thought, _that's almost the truth._

Ron looked up to find Hermione surveying him approvingly, a small smile on her lips.

"Right then, we'll be off," Harry said, and he and Ginny promptly stood up and left the room, apparently wanting to go before Ron could change his mind.

"Don't be too late back," Ron called as they made their way through the portrait hole. He sighed and turned back towards Hermione, who continued to look at him for a second, before standing up herself.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously. Ron had hoped she might stay with him for a while. He didn't get much time alone with her.

Ron's curiosity was further aroused when she bit her lip and looked around her before answering a little too hastily, "Nowhere, really."

He looked at her suspiciously. She was keeping something from him, but he had no idea what.

"Seriously, 'Mione. Tell me," he said, with a little more force this time. She bit her lip nervously once more before crouching down in front of him, resting her hands on his knees, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone Ron. Promise me," she said very seriously.

"Ok, I promise," he said, though he wasn't sure if he would keep this promise. But if that was what it took to get her to tell him, it would definitely be worth a moment of dishonesty.

"I got another letter from my mum this morning. She wants to meet me here tonight," she said excitedly and produced a neatly folded letter from her robe pocket and handed it to him. She had obviously been carrying it all day, Ron observed, because it was rumpled and worn. This was why she had been so happy all day.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I must keep this letter short, but it is Christmas Day and I cannot bear the thought of not seeing you, especially now that I haven't got your father to spend the day with. I am planning on coming to Hogwarts this evening, if you will agree to meet me. Dumbledore knows of my intentions, but asked that I not write to you, so it would be a surprise. He worries about my safety so do not mention this meeting to anyone. If you will meet me, please come to the Room of Requirement at midnight tonight._

_All my love, _

_Mum xxx_

Ron finished reading the letter and let the parchment fall onto his lap. He looked up at Hermione, her eyes were shining with glee and excitement.

As much as he hated to dampen her spirits, this letter had given him a strange, ominous feeling, one he couldn't explain.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Hermione?" he said, but seeing the hurt in her eyes he quickly continued, "I mean, it's just odd, don't you think?" He knew what he meant, but couldn't explain it.

"I know it does seem strange. But I spent all day thinking about it, and really, it does make sense. If I went to Dumbledore for no apparent reason today and Malfoy or someone saw, it would be obvious that something was going on. And Dumbledore would have told her about the Room of Requirement of course," she replied looking defiantly at him. It was not like Hermione to make decisions so rashly, but he could tell from her expression that he couldn't stop her from going.

"Well I'm coming with you then. It's not safe for you to be wandering around the school alone at night," he stated, showing just as much defiance as she did.

For a moment Ron thought she might refuse, but then her face broke into a meek smile. Much to Ron's astonishment and delight, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for looking out for me Ron. I'll meet you here at 11:30," she said as she she stood up and made for the girls dormitory. Ron sat silently in his chair staring after her retreating figure. He glanced at the clock above the fireplace and saw that it was already 7:30pm.

_Time for some food then, _Ron thought, as he rose from his comfortable chair and headed towards the portrait hole, wondering if this whole thing was such a good idea.


	7. The Room of Requirement

**Chapter 7**

"I didn't ask you to come, you know," Hermione snapped back in a whisper. Ron sighed and remained silent. He had simply voiced his concerns about going to the Room of Requirement and she had completely blown up at him.

It was nearly 11:45 pm and the two of them were huddled under Harry's invisibility cloak. They were slowly making their way to the meeting point on the seventh floor, being as quiet as possible whilst they bickered. They were almost there now, having left a little earlier than planned.

"Here we are," Hermione whispered, when they finally arrived at the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy. Ron stifled a laugh. He knew it wasn't the best time for laughing, but the portrait of Barnabas being clubbed by the trolls always amused him. Hermione threw him a sharp look, and he quickly turned his laughter into a hurried cough. "Well," Hermione continued, "we know what to do." She threw off the invisibility cloak and began to walk past the blank wall slowly.

"Hermione, hang on," Ron said quickly, grabbing her hand and turning her around to face him. Maybe he imagined it, but he thought he felt her shiver under his touch. Ron took a deep breathe and looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes. "Just…be careful. Ok?" he said softly.

Hermione's gaze dropped to the floor, and again, Ron thought he saw something like disappointment flash across her face.

"It's my mother Ronald. What could she possibly do to me that would make me need to be careful?" Hermione answered, a touch of exasperation lined her voice. Ron shook his head, and began to walk back and forth in front of the bare wall.

_We need somewhere for Hermione to meet her mum. _Ron thought. _Somewhere safe, where no one else can get in._

Ron stopped walking after passing three times before the blank wall and opened his eyes. The door he had seen so many times before had reappeared, as brightly polished as ever. Hermione had also stopped walking, she reached out and turned the brass handle, the heavy door swing slowly open, creaking slightly as it did so.

She started through the door , but Ron pushed himself in front of her, determined to check it out before he would let her come in. He entered the large room, glancing nervously all around. There was no furniture, in fact, there was nothing, the room was completely bare. The only thing visible along the bright white walls was another shining oak door on the opposite side of the room.

"We must be early," Ron commented, as he let Hermione in, and pushed the door shut behind her. Hermione didn't answer, but stood still, looking around the empty room.

They both stood in awkward silence for a few moments. A strange foreboding feeling passed over Ron and by the grave look on Hermione's face, she was beginning to feel it as well. Ron checked his watch, it was 12:05 am.

"She's not coming, is she?" Hermione asked, the sorrow and disappointment she felt was evident in the sound of her voice. However, before Ron could answer, the walls began to change.

He stepped forward, grabbed Hermione and moved her back towards the door. In front of them dark figures began to appear suddenly out of nowhere.

Ron tightened his grip on Hermione, who had begun to shake, and had a look of pure terror etched across her face. Appearing before them was the sneering face of Lucius Malfoy, the pale pointed face of Narcissa Malfoy, the small, plump, ratty figure of Peter Pettigrew, and a tall pale man whom neither recognized.

"Granger, Weasley, how pleasant to see you both," Lucius drawled, his wand pointing straight at the pair. "I'm glad you complied with my request to meet here. Makes my life far easier when people are so willing to cooperate."

Narcissa let out a harsh laugh at this comment. She looked at her husband approvingly, and glanced rather viciously at Ron and Hermione.

"You lying bas-" shouted Ron.

"Language Weasley!" Lucius bellowed, his voice cracked like a whip through the empty room, making Hermione start in Ron's arms. "How dare you call me a liar? The foul little muggle is here," he said throwing a commanding glance at Wormtail. Wormtail stood quietly in front of the door, trying to avoid both Ron or Hermione's loathing gazes. Wormtail pointed his wand at the lock and muttered "_Alohamora_." The door gently swung open.

"Mum!" Hermione screamed. She tried to run to her, but Ron wouldn't let her out of his embrace. He tightened his hold around Hermione and forced himself to look at Mrs. Granger. She was tied to a chair, gagged and blindfolded and she looked extremely pale.

"Calm down, mudblood," Lucius spat, staring in revulsion at Hermione as she struggled to get free of Ron's embrace. "I'll let her go," he said coldly.

Ron glared at Malfoy wondering what was going on. This didn't sound right. There had to be a catch. And sure enough –

"If…" Lucius drawled, leaving his sentence hanging, watching the pair with obvious amusement.


	8. The beginning and the end

"If," Malfoy repeated, "you call Potter here. Right now. Send for Potter, and the mudblood goes free."

Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He glanced at Hermione who was staring, with her eyes glazed over, at her captive mother. As much as he hated to see Hermione in pain, they couldn't just hand Harry over. That would be a betrayal that Ron just wasn't prepared to make. He switched his gaze to Pettigrew who twitched nervously under Ron's harsh stare.

"Hermione," Ron said tentatively, looking back at her. She had stopped struggling to get free but was still wrapped tightly in his arms. She was no longer staring at her mother, instead she stared hard at the ground, her face contorted in serious thought. Ron knew that she, same as he, was trying to think of a way out of this. He was drawing a blank and hoped she would think of something that would help them.

"Hermione," he said again, with a little more force. When she didn't answer he gently tilted her face to his so he could look into her in the eyes. Almost silently he asked her, "What do we do?" Even though his voice was barely a whisper he knew she understood.

"We don't have all day Weasley!" barked Lucius, advancing on them menacingly.

"Fine," Hermione suddenly said, bringing her face up to meet Malfoy's sneering one, "I'll do it. I'll send for Harry. How?"

Ron couldn't believe it. He stood there with his mouth hanging open, unwilling to accept what Hermione was saying. He watched incredulously as the tall unknown man snapped his fingers and an owl appeared with a pop, like it had apparated there. The tall man approached Hermione taking the parchment and quill off the owl's leg and throwing it at her feet.

Hermione wriggled free of Ron's grip, which had been slackened by his shock, and reached down to pick up the parchment and quill. Ron quickly snapped back to reality, and bent down to look at his best friend, his love.

"It's me doing it Ron. Not you," she said determinedly, quickly

squeezing his hand ever so lightly. Something in her eyes was begging Ron to trust her and suddenly he did.

Ron cursed himself for thinking Hermione would betray Harry. She was better than that, he should have known better than to distrust her. Hermione scrawled a brief note to Harry, which was snatched from her grip by the tall man's skeletal fingers. The man's grey eyes flitted across the page and, apparently satisfied, he rolled it up and sealed it.

"It's fine," the tall man said in response to Lucius' somewhat

irritated look. After quickly tying it to the owl, he snapped his

fingers and the tawny owlÂ disappeared with another pop.

"Now we wait," Lucius drawled lazily.

They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity before faint noises were heard from the corridor outside. The Malfoy's, Pettigrew and the tall man all instinctively raised their wands in the direction of the door. Everyone stared hard at the brass handle as it began to slowly turn. Ron noticed that Hermione was shivering as they watched the doorknob. They stood closest to the door, so whoever opened it would see them first.

Ron expected the door to creep slowly open, but much to his surprise it was flung open rapidly.

The doorway was empty, there was no one there, at least no one that Ron could see. He strained to see around the corner of the door facing and still saw nothing.

"Stay put you!" Lucius ordered, spotting Ron edge nearer the door.

Lucius inclined his head sideways and the other three moved so that they were spread across the room directly in front of the door. All wands and eyes remained trained on the door.

There was total silence in the room. Ron was beginning to wonder what was going on outside in the hallway. He couldn't help but think that Harry wasn't alone out there. After all, there were few places that Harry went these days without Ginny. Neville had also acquired the habit of tagging along, as well as Luna, Ron mentally noted. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Ron couldn't help but smile at the thought of just how many people would come to help fight against the Dark side.

"What are you smirking at Weasley?" Lucius demanded. Ron hadn't noticed that Lucius had been looking between them and the door for the last few moments. Ron could tell, from the way he was eyeing Hermione, that he thought she had set them up. Ron tightened his grip on her. She had begun to shiver more now under Malfoy's icy glare.

"Remember my promise," Ron whispered very quietly, "I'll keep you safe."

Ron felt Hermione relax in his arms for the briefest of moments, before she started violently.

Someone had appeared in the door frame. Not just someone! Ron realised as hope surged through is body, it was Dumbledore.

Ron glanced at the four hostage takers, three of which looked

petrified. The tall man looked relieved, but not surprised. Unlike the other three, he did not look the least bit worried by the Headmaster's appearance.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, Peter," Dumbledore began calmly, "if youwould, kindly untie Mrs. Granger and then lower your wands. I'm afraid I don't much care for having them fixed in the direction of my ageing heart."

The Malfoy's glared at him. They were no match for him, and everyone knew it. He wasn't supposed to be there. Draco had told his parents that he would distract Dumbledore and keep him away from the Room of Requirement, but obviously he had failed. Peter was shaking, staring at the floor, tears leaking pathetically out of his tiny eyes. Ron snorted at the sight of him.

The Malfoy's and Peter slowly lowered their wands. However, Ron knew that they were far from being out of danger yet. Mrs Granger was still tied up and they were still in a very vulnerable position, between Dumbledore and the Death Eaters, and god only knew who the tall man was.

"Excellent," Dumbledore commented jovially, his bright blue eyes flashing as he began to slowly edge towards the hostage takers, "As you know I shall have to send you all to Azkaban. Kidnapping is a serious crime," he continued, coming ever nearer.

Ron looked at Malfoy, and saw his wand twitch and raise slightly. Hewas glaring at Hermione again. Ron didn't like the expression on his face one bit. Ron's eyes met Malfoy's and the Malfoy trademark smirk flashed fleetingly across his face.

"TERRIGIO!" Malfoy suddenly cried, pointing his wand directly at Hermione. Ron had seen what he was going to do, he had seen it in that tell tale smirk on Malfoy's face. Without thinking Ron pushed Hermione to the floor and dove in front of her.

Ron could hear Dumbledore's strong voice muttering numerous incantations, followed by many different screams. He felt the spell hit him squarely in the chest. A strange sensation spread across his whole body. He laid on the floor, gazing up at Hermione who was now leaning over him.

He looked across the room. The Malfoy's and Peter were bound in one corner, held there by the tall man, Dumbledore was walking towards them.

Ron tried to reach his arm up to stroke Hermione's hair, but found it very difficult. His arm felt heavy. His whole body did as a matter of fact.

"Told you," he breathed, gazing into her eyes. Her beautiful face was once again tear streaked. He had seen her like this too often lately, but strangely he knew this was the last time he ever would.

"Told you I would look after you." He smiled faintly up at her, and received the smallest smile back she had ever given him, but also the most amazing. _Now Ron_, he told himself.

"I love you," he whispered, looking straight into her eyes, those eyes that he loved more than any one else's. That wasn't so hard, Ron thought. Hermione wiped her cheek and sniffed.

"Ron¦" she began desperately, but he cut her off when he placed a finger over her lips. She leaned towards him and pressed her lips gently to his, transferring her salty tears onto his freckled cheek.

"Don't say goodbye Ron, please," she begged, opening her eyes. But his were closed, a small smile on his lips.

A/N; Thanks go to Shawna for beta-ing. Just an epilogue left now. Thanks all for sticking with me this far!


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It had been three years to the day. Three years since she had been so stupid as to believe Malfoy's trick. Three years since she had watched her love die.

"I love you."

Those words still echoed through Hermione's mind, as clear as if Ron had spoken them just a second ago. She would never forget them. She would never forget him.

Hermione smiled as she arranged the daisies in front of his grave. She had so many amazing memories of Ron, they were what kept her going now.

She remembered his funeral, or at least part of it. She had been in a daze that day. She did remember that the funeral had been packed. Give or take a few, the whole of their year at Hogwarts had attended, plus many members of the Order and countless others that knew the Weasley's through Arthur's work. By the time the funeral was held, the Malfoys and Pettigrew were in Azkaban, where they now remained. Hermione hoped they would be there forever.

The tall pale man had been there, but she had never seen him since. All Dumbledore would say about the man was that he was a spy for them. The tall man had sent her letter to Dumbledore that day, instead of Harry. Harry had known nothing about the events that took place in the Room of Requirement until they broke the news to him later that evening. The look on Harry's face that night still haunted her to this day.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned to see her mother and Harry waiting at the gate. She had expected them to come and find her. Her mother had been fine once she was released; frightened but otherwise fine. She had blamed herself for Ron's death, but so had Hermione. She felt responsible until she had realised that all Ron had wanted was to protect her, she knew nothing she could have done would have stopped him that day.

Hermione stood up and wiped a solitary tear from her pink cheek.

"I love you Ron. I miss you so much," she whispered softly as she turned to walk back to where her mother and Harry stood waiting.

Glancing once more at the grave she whispered, "I always knew you would keep your promise."

A/N; So, "Ron's Promise" is finished. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and reading my lovely reviews! Thank you all so so much for your support.

I know lots of people weren't happy that I killed Ron, but I won't apologise for it as that is just what I always had planned for the story. So there you go.

Lots of thanks and hugs to Shawna for sticking with me through this story. I really appreciate it.


End file.
